<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands Touch, Eyes Meet by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571634">Hands Touch, Eyes Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I am a sucker for these hets only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in her life Cady Heron was cold. </p>
<p>While growing up in Africa there was almost no times in her life where it had gotten to the point where she had to layer up in more than a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. At the coldest time of the year she only had to throw on her jacket.</p>
<p>Though only now she was actually much colder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or in which Kevin is a good boyfriend and lends his Jacket to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Gnapoor/Cady Heron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands Touch, Eyes Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Take my jacket."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in her life Cady Heron was cold. </p>
<p>While growing up in Africa there was almost no times in her life where it had gotten to the point where she had to layer up in more than a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. At the coldest time of the year she only had to throw on her jacket.</p>
<p>And even during her first winter in Chicago there never was a day that gotten colder than having to wear jeans and a sweater.</p>
<p>Sure she had gotten the slight shivers or a passing chill when she'd go from Kevin's car and into whatever building she was going to. </p>
<p>It was a normal chill but she knows she'll be fine since she's be inside soon enough.</p>
<p>So when the chill had settled in on a late November evening and loomed over to the next day Cady tried to tough it through.</p>
<p>As the next morning came around she decided to forgo her jacket and simply went with her normal outfit, as she grabbed a piece of toast she was met with sound of a car horn and she simple ran out of her house without another word.</p>
<p>As she open and ran out her front door, she was greeted to the sight of Kevin's Red Jeep with her clearly being able to see both Kevin and Tyler inside.</p>
<p>"Yo Cady H in the car!" Cady exclaimed as she quickly opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat of Kevin's car. Kevin only laughed as they both leaned into a kiss, which was followed by a groan from the backseat. </p>
<p>They both turned back to see Tyler rolling his eyes. "You two are disgustingly straight." Cady only flipped him off as she went in and gave Kevin yet another kiss just to piss Tyler off. </p>
<p>They quickly broke apart again and Kevin made his way over to Marwan's house. Cady quickly pulled in her phone to the aux cord, she turned on one of the playlist they had all made when they were headed to one of their compositions last June.</p>
<p>It was an odd mix considering there was four people with very distinctive and different music tastes, though somehow it still worked out for all of them.</p>
<p>As they made their way to Marwan's they made a quick stop at Starbucks for their assortment of dried out pastries and hot and cold drinks. </p>
<p>Cady had gotten her usual Venti Chai, Tyler got an Iced Coffee, Kevin had his Vanilla Frappuccino, and they just ended up grabbing Marwan a iced tea. Since they didn't want to here him bitching about how the coffee was so bad.</p>
<p>They picked up Marwan and quickly made their way to North Shore as to not miss there homeroom class.</p>
<p>As she bid farewell to the group until there third period calculus class, and quickly made her way to French with Janis and Damian. </p>
<p>As she entered the class she noticed a thing or two was off. Other then the fact that all the desks had been rearranged to face the smart-board, or the fact that someone had taken her normal spot. She waved over to Janis who moved her bag to make room for her, they exchanged small talk all before Damien had finally arrived and began to discuss the date he was going on with his boyfriend that evening.</p>
<p>As class began she felt the kick in of the AC and the instant chill of her body that she hadn't really felt before. </p>
<p>She only shook it off, she wasn't cold, no, she was only slightly chilled.</p>
<p>Yeah that was it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You good babe?" Kevin asked as he sat down beside her at lunch</p>
<p>"Never better." She said lying through her teeth. She had became increasingly more cold throughout the day and it only seemed to get worse.</p>
<p>Though they hadn't gotten the chance to talk during Math, he could obviously tell something was off with her. </p>
<p>As he went to put her arms around her he quickly "God your freezing, your skin feels like ice."</p>
<p>"It does not." She brushed him off as the others began to join them.</p>
<p>Kevin's' point was reaffirmed shortly as Janis made her way to steal a fry from Cady. "Cady how are not dead of frostbite yet?" There was more points of concern that had spread throughout the group. Kevin quickly moved the jackets off his shoulders and placed it on Cady's. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Cady asked to which he just shrugged.</p>
<p>"Your not going to freeze on my watch." Cady tried to butt in before Kevin stopped her. "And don't say that your fine because your obviously not, just wear it for now. You know I really don't mind."</p>
<p>She could feel herself blush as she slipped the over sized jacket and felt it start to warm her body. "Thanks babe, I appreciate it."</p>
<p>There was a bit of coos and a couple groans that broke the tension of the moment. "You guys suck you know that right." Cady groaned as she wrapped her arm around Kevin's body. </p>
<p>"You still love us anyway." Marwan laughed as they proceeded to steal a fry off of Tyler.</p>
<p>Yeah she really did love her friends, even if they were a bit of pains in her ass every once and awhile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day went by as normal, she did get a few side eyes when she was seen in Kevin's jacket but she couldn't care none the less. After school they had all went out on an impromptu double date for some fro yo.</p>
<p>After a while of chilling in the mall they all headed back into Kevin's car. Soon after they dropped Tyler and Marwan exited and headed into Marwan's, and Cady finally noticed that she was still wearing Kevin's jacket.</p>
<p>"Oh Kev do you want this back now?" Cady asked as looked down at his Jacket that she was still wearing.</p>
<p>He gave her another one of his dorky grin before leaning down to give her a kiss. "Keep it babe, it looks good on you."</p>
<p>She only smiled and grabbed his hand again. "You dummy we all have the same jacket." </p>
<p>"I know but you just look extra good in mine." </p>
<p>Cady could only laugh at his dorkishness as she leaned in for another kiss. </p>
<p>She was glad to have him in her life and wouldn't change anything for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>